


carpe diem, the night is young and so are we

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discovery, Doctors AU, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mapping the City, Potential stirrings, Reunions, Series of Vignettes, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Chronicles Sansa's rare night out after months of starting as the new Neurosurgeon at Visenya Hill Medical. We see Sansa go about King's Landing's night life starting with a dull blind date to running into her ex, and finally finding a familiar face that turned the night around.





	carpe diem, the night is young and so are we

 

 **7:02pm:** Sansa sips slowly from her glass of fresh lemon-strawberry slush while slowly nodding..and generally just trying to make some effort to look polite while her blind date - Harry Hardying, was trying to (and with great enthusiasm) chat her ear off with his many wins, being, as she discovered, as a decorated fencer from the Vale and then some. She can’t really remember because somewhere in the middle, she started zoning if she was being honest. It turns out though, that she has been using the same tactic for the course of the half-hour run of their date at _Meraxes and Queen_ beside the Dragonpit up in Rhaenys' Hill, in between replying polite 'hmms' and 'ohs'. She would pick at her food, and give warm smiles in between, but in her mind she'd already decided that, great smile and stellar achievements not-withstanding, there would be _no_ second date. He was nice. He was handsome. She decided. Yet she felt more a head hunter being talked to, the way he listed his qualities like a curriculum vitae. She then starts regretting that maybe she should've ordered something with alcohol to get through this but decided that she'd fare better with a clear head.

 

  **8:50pm:** After a very hasty good-bye to her date (it literally dragged too long as she thought anyway), she took a ride down to  _Smallfolks,_ one of the outdoor drinking hubs that occupied the night food strip, stretching along the Street of the Sisters, getting stuck a bit in traffic. Once she got off the taxi, she was immediately greeted with jeers and cheers from her friends, Mya Stone, Myranda Royce, Marillion Flowers, and the siblings, Beth and Jory Cassel, as they raise their bottles of cheap beer and different meat-on-sticks. She waves them off with a playful roll of her eyes and takes the offered bottle and sits down, telling them of her lackluster date and how she would never trust them to set her up again. While her friends, who by the looks of it, had been here for a while now were busy rambling about everything, she swirled her bottle, nodding away like earlier while she half-listened, finding the other people coming in and out of the busy street against the neon lights more interesting. 

 

 **10:45pm:** She was only on her second bottle, resolved not to get drunk tonight though tomorrow she was still off duty. Not too long after she thought that when she smirked as she received a group text from her co-workers at Visenya Hill Hospital, with the invite to  _Alchemy,_ the new themed music pub. Excusing herself from her merry friends promising to come back, she started walking the short distance to Alchemy, weaving in and out of the people on the busy street expertly only to be almost tackled to the ground by no other than Dr. Rhaenys Targaryen and a smirking Dr. Arianne Martell. She laughed and relaxed as she was lead to a private booth with the best view of the band of the night. _Ska._ She thought as she heard the music. They were treated to cyber-electro-Ska tonight and green Absinthe housed in test tube shooters,  _Wildfire,_ as it was infamously named - the former by the two-man band Dunk & Egg, the latter, from no other than her fellow Neurosurgeon, Dr. Jamie Lannister. Despite feigning obliviousness to the doctor's flirting, Sansa was having a great time relaxing to the music and enjoying being with her visibly relaxed and loose-for-a-change friends when she suddenly bolted out the door after hurried excuses.

 

 **12:06pm:** Sansa ran into the nearest 24-hour store, calming herself by the frozen goods at the back as she recalls seeing her ex, Joffrey Baratheon walk in Alchemy arm-in-arm with Margaery Tyrell.  _How dare he_ , she thinks furiously. She shakes her head and thinks instead,  _how dare she?_ She calms down as she receives a text from Rhaenys telling her  _"Oh"_ and then suggests she find Mya and the others or go home. Unless she wants Jamie to come get her? Or one of them? She sighs and shakes her head as she replies that she's walking back to Smallfolks. She gets the smallest slushie to go, her eyes still puffy with some frustrated tears that came out and paid without issue. The cashier has likely been there too long tonight to care enough to ask how she was. 

 

 **12:10pm:** Halfway she gets a call from her brother Robb asking where she was and if she's seen their sister Arya's posts on instagram. She tells him she'll check with Arya first then call him back. Once she fires up her instagram, it's flooded with Arya with Gendry and Hot Pie, tearing holes in Fleabottom's scene, one ig-story after another-- # _NotToday._ After calling Arya, promising to get Robb off her back, she calls Robb telling him that they'll both be fine and would call in the morning then ending by guilting him about his own time in King's Landing before the "Age of Jeyne Westerling."

 

 **12:23pm:** Sansa arrives in Smallfolks only to find out that her friends already left. She finds out that they are in  _Cobbler's_  at Cobbler's Square where they asked if she'd follow. She replies with a maybe, not really wanting to take the slightly long trip there but still wanting to go somewhere distracting. Her phone is on fire tonight, she thought when she received another invite but frowned when Harry's name lit up her phone, telling her that he was at  _The Mockingbird Bar_ and asked if she'd let him buy drinks for her. She types furiously a "no way in seven hells", knowing that The Mockingbird had a bar  _and_ a "boutique hotel" adjacent to it that was a fancy way of saying  _bordello._ Almost giving up the night or stay mingling with the street walkers -  _anything,_ she sees a familiar face. Black curls in a man bun, grey eyes behind metal frames, was Rhaenys' younger half-brother, Jon Targaryen, now Jon Snow, who everyone called the  _Crow doctor in the North_. He sees her first and shyly smiles at her when he approached, asking why she was alone and if she's hungry. 

 

 **1:03am:** Sansa is on her second bowl - or more precisely, Jon's (she makes them swap after tasting his and he lets her easily while ordering another bowl of the same for him - he doesn't like the  _Sea Men Seafood Surprise_ she ordered) of  _Crazy Chasu Pork_ ramen in  _Weird Essos Noodle House,_ situated in a corner of Eel Street. Jon laughs as Sansa still manages to daintily  _slurp_ but she somehow feels comfortable with him as she listens (this time with actual interest) about how he had his own disastrous evening. Sansa teases him about changing his name and he said it was appropriate as he did self-exile himself to one of the veterans hospital at the Wall, far  _far_ from King's Landing. They talk about how she's adjusting to being on her first year as a full fledged surgeon in Visenya Hill, as well as how he was also still struggling but happy in Eastwatch-by-the-sea as one of their Trauma Surgeons. She asks him why he never talked to her when he used to visit Robb. He tells her, flushing while rubbing the back of his neck, that he never got the impression that she wanted him to talk to her. And they lapse in a tense silence, finishing their food and avoiding glances. 

 

 **2:15am:** While they both were waiting for their own Uber, Sansa, suddenly confessed that she thought _he_ didn't want to talk to  _her._ "What?" Jon blurts out incredulously, blushing curiously and then Sansa remembers that she was a bit of a prissy brat back in the days, before her brother Bran's accident and thinks that maybe this miscommunication was more her fault. Feeling bad she asks him if he wants to go to  _The Hook_ to dance their unfortunate night away. After saying that he actually was more of a Fleabottom hidden pub guy, he agrees to come happily anyway and both cancel their rides to book a new shared one. And to Sansa's surprise as they dance goofily away, she starts to think that Jon was starting to look cute but shrugs it off, thinking, it's only because he's the single most genuinely nice guy of the night.

 

 **4:35am:** They decided to share an Uber to Street of Steel to get to  _Recovery_ the 24-hour breakfast place for night owls with hopes to refuel from their awkward yet fun dancing - with mostly Sansa drawing out Jon from his shy shell and Jon, despite being out of his element, letting her get away with everything. On the ride to greasy eggs and bacon, Jon notices Sansa growing silent. He points it out and she just smiles at him brightly in answer, showing him that she's happy with the way the night turned out despite the lousy date and the lousier run-in with her bastard ex. She doesn't notice Jon trying to hide his blush and looking at her weirdly as she turned to look back out the windows. They finish their breakfast in comfortable silence. And for the first time this night-no-morning, she was sad that it was drawing to an end. So before they left, Sansa was surprised when Jon said, "If only it wasn't cold. It might be nice to walk around the Blackwater Rush." Sansa looked down where they can faintly see the bay from where they are and looked at it longingly. It would be nice to walk there. Nicer if she was with Jon. She remembered that night at the Regency in Casterly when she and Jon watched the docks to the Sunset sea and wonders if he remembers. That night meant so much to her and she felt bad that she never followed up with Jon. But he didn't either so maybe he was just being his usual nice Jon self. She also didn't know that as she was looking at the bay, Jon was looking at her instead.

 

 **5:15am:** Jon walks Sansa to her apartment despite her protests. Once at her door, they stare down the floor awkwardly. Sansa braves looking up and grinning at him and tells him sheepishly "We should've just  _tried_ to talk before. Forgive me for being a priss back then." Jon grins back and it's the first time she sees that rare smile trained on her, all crinkly and lopsided and warm. "There's nothing to forgive. I was a judgmental coward too," he replied with a shrug. She beams and blushes. "Crazy night right?" Jon laughs and shakes his head, his hand finding its way to his neck again. "It was certainly interesting." They laugh for a moment, share a look before being interrupted by the alarm she forgot she set up blaring from inside her apartment. She huffed a sigh before apologizing. Jon shakes his head and motions for her to go inside, saying he should probably go as he was going back to Eastwatch in a few hours. "I'm glad I ran into you" she gives him an awkward hug after they couldn't figure out if they shook hands or kissed cheeks or something before settling. "Me too." Sansa opens her door before looking back and calls out to Jon. Jon stops walking and looks back at her. She doesn't really know what to say but she wants to say  _something._ So she settles for "Take care of yourself there Jon." Jon looks like he wants to say something more but decides the same with Sansa. "You too, Sansa. Be safe." They part happy, knowing that their night could not have gone the way it had if they didn't run into each other. But then come the next day, Sansa and Jon went back to their respective work, going through surgeries and patients and then some, the night becoming just another memory - fond as it was -  as life went on.

It would be three years later when they would meet again by chance and once more on another eventful night but this time, on Jon's territory where they, like this night, explore more than the harsh beauty of their new city at the North, but more importantly, each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a re-write of the vignette I did earlier with the same title. I might delete my old one. I don't know, I just felt like doing this because of the void got gave and that i'm still crazy over these two. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
